


Through It All

by EpicOfMe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, I'm not gonna be THAT person, You Have Been Warned, it's a free country, read it if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOfMe/pseuds/EpicOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For better or for worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbyes

**Chapter One: Goodbyes**

“I’ll be home soon. I promise.” He told her as he laid his hand on her flat stomach. 

“I’ll be waiting right here for that day.” She replied softly. She pressed her forehead to his and fought back tears. “And so will this little tyke.” She added. He pressed her stomach harder. 

They kissed softly and he boarded his train. She waited outside the window and smiled as he pulled it down. “I love you.” she said. 

“I love you too.” He said and leaned out the window. He touched her face so softly she could barely feel it. She clutched her husband’s hand like she would never let go. “Please, take me with you.” she begged. Tears threatened to spill, but she pushed them back. He couldn’t see her cry, not over him. He wouldn’t be able to bear it. 

His thumb wiped away nonexistent tears. “You know I can’t do that. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t drag you through hell with me.” 

She nodded slowly, never taking her eyes from his. She knew he had to go. As much as she wanted him to stay, she knew that wouldn’t happen. He would go, fight for his country, and come home safe and sound. She really believed he would come home and they could continue their life together without ever looking back. 

“Alphonse, come here.” He said to his brother. Al came up to the window and smiled bravely. 

“Yes Brother?”

“Take care of her. Please.” He begged. Al sighed. 

“You don’t have to ask me Brother. I’d have done so anyway.” 

Ed smiled and turned his attention back to his wife.

“Winry?”

“Yes Edward?”

“I-”

_WOOOOOOOO! SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The train started to pull away. Winry couldn’t let him go. She held onto his hand and ran alone side the train. “Write me every day!” she shouted. The long restrained tears finally breaking through. “Don’t forget to stay warm and dry!”

“I’ll do my best!” Ed shouted back. Tears gathering on his own eye-lids. 

“Promise me you’ll come home!” she screamed as the train started to go faster than she could run. “PROMISE ME!”

“I PROMISE, WINRY! I PROMISE!” Edward yelled as the platform ended and Winry was forced to stop. She watched as his train faded to a little dot on the horizon. Al came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Brother will come back.” he said. “He promised.” 

Winry nodded. She knew just as well as Al did that when Ed promises something, he will make it happen or die trying; and that’s exactly what scared Winry out of her mind.


	2. Adjusting

Winry missed Edward’s gentle hands holding her hair back as she vomited into the toilet. Now it was just her in their small, two bedroom, and one bathroom house. She missed his strong, protective arms wrapped around her when she had a fever. She missed the way his eyes would light up with joy when she told him that Baby was talking to her. She could write a whole book about the things she missed about her beloved husband. 

Her only consolations were his letters. Ed never was the romantic type and his letters were testimony to this claim. 

“We just arrived at our first stake-out. I just said ‘hello’ to three nights of constant look-out. Don’t worry, it’s only for safety purposes until we get a new fort set up.” he would write. “How’s the little one? Any trouble? How’s Al? Granny?”

“I saw the doctor the other day. He said that Baby’s doing just fine; nice and strong, just like Daddy. Al’s great. He just finished chopping wood (not using alchemy) and came inside all sweaty and gross. I told him to go take a bath. He said, ‘But then I’ll lose all my manliness!’ Right! As if he had any to begin with. Granny’s doing better. She still has a little bit of trouble walking, but the cane you made her helps. Have you made any friends? Tell me about your commanding officers. Are any of them like Fuhrer Mustang? Ha ha!”

And so would be the loving conversations between them. Winry would tell Edward about Baby and the news about Risembol. He would write back telling her to tell everyone hello for him and to eat more of that disgusting dip made with pineapples. 

“I love you to the moon and back.” he would always end his letters and then would follow the exact amount of days until he came home. 

The day Winry sent him the first picture of her barely-there baby-bump was probably one of the happiest of his life. He passed it around to all his buddies after training. They oo’ed and ah’ed and told him how he needed to send a picture of all them to this Mrs. Edward Elric they’ve heard so much about. When he did, the picture went right up on the picture board by the kitchen door. 

After every letter she would send him, she would get a reply exactly four days later. She would wait on the front porch until Alphonse would come back with the mail. She’d ignore the bills and junk mail till she found Edward’s letter. She would smile and press it to her chest then set it aside tenderly. She’d read everything else and then make herself some tea. Alphonse would watch silently with great humor as she performed this weekly ritual. 

When her tea was ready, Winry would settle down on the couch and gently open Edward’s letter. She’d take a sip of her tea and start reading. Occasionally, she would frown with worry, but then shrug it off. It’s not like she could protect him from every little brawl that happened to break out. 

Al would get letters too. 

“Hey Little Brother! How’s Risembol?” Ed would ask. He would talk about all the games the soldiers would play and all the random jobs he was stuck with. But today something was wrong. Something was bothering Edward. Al could just feel it. 

“Do me a favor and don’t tell this to Winry,” he wrote toward the end. “Almost every day now we’ve been called to battle. I just got promoted to First Lieutenant the other day because I managed to find a quick get-away for a bunch of wounded soldiers and one of the commanding officers. I had to write the letter Winry’s reading right now twice because the original copy had a bullet shot through it while I was handing it to the cook. Remember the picture of my troop? Half of them are dead or were sent home wounded. If Winry found out about this, I’m positive she’d come and personally take me back home. I bet you’re wondering why I’m telling you this just right out of the blue. I’m worried that I won't make it back home. It's a real possibility now, brother. If that should happen… never mind. I WILL come home. I miss you, Al. Love you.  
83 days till I come home!”

Alphonse looked up from his letter at Winry on the couch, happily reading her husband’s letter. She didn’t know the danger he was in. She didn’t know that there was a real possibility that he wouldn’t be coming home. Winry absently rubbed her swollen belly, as if she couldn’t wait for just one more month. Ed didn’t want her to know. So she wouldn't. Alphonse would make sure of that. 

Al folded up Edward’s letter slowly and stood. He put on his bravest brave face and slid over to his sister-in-law’s side. 

“What did Brother say?” he asked like he was actually curious. Winry grinned.

“He just got promoted.” She said. Al’s heart stopped for just half a second. “Just for, I quote, ‘Excelling remarkably in drills and military procedures.’ Isn’t that weird? They promote their soldiers for just running laps and crawling under fences.”

_She doesn’t know._ Alphonse reminded himself. He fought back the urge to tell her that he worked for his promotion. _She doesn’t know._

There was something Al didn’t know either. He didn’t know that at that very moment, in a lifeless field far, far way, a full-on battle was raging.


	3. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a birth scene... If you don't like that sort of stuff then I'll have notes at the bottom you can read so you won't miss anything.

“Al?” Winry said, her voice suddenly soft. 

“Yes?” His head snapped up from the paper he was reading. “What’s wrong?” 

“I… I think it’s…” her statement was lost as liquid from between her legs splashed onto the floor. 

Alphonse jumped out of his chair so fast he almost knocked over the table. He didn’t need to know alchemy to know that the miracle of life was just about to happen within the next twenty-four hours. 

“Ah! What do I do? I’ll get some hot water! No! I’ll get some towels first! No! I need to--” 

“ALPHONSE!” Winry hollered. “CALL THE DOCTOR!”

“Oh, right!” 

Al tripped over his own feet trying to reach the phone. His fingers shook with the sudden adrenaline coursing through his nerves like twenty watt light bulb. 

“Hello? This is Doct-.” 

“Dr. Hogrebe!” Al all but screamed into the receiver.

“Alphonse?” the doctor asked. Her voice was fainter, like she was holding the phone away from her head. “What’s the matter?” 

“Winry’s water just broke.” Al said calmer. 

“Oh! I’ll be over as soon as I can. I have another patient at the moment so in the meantime, have Winry lay down and keep her comfortable.”

“Alright.” Alphonse said with wide eyes. “I’ll-I’ll do my b-best.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Winry asked as Al as he led her to her bedroom. “‘I’ll do my best’?” 

“Doctor Hogrebe is busy.” Alphonse explained, trying to act calm. “She told me to have you lie down and to relax.” Winry started to hyperventilate. “Whoa, Winry are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little overwhelmed is all.” 

Al managed to lie Winry down comfortably on her bed. 

“Al, do you know anything about delivering a baby?” Winry asked slowly. Aw crap. 

“Um, no, but I do remember some things from when you delivered the baby in Rush Valley.” He said. “Uh, I’ll go get some hot water.” 

Alphonse got up and made his way back downstairs to the kitchen. The baby’s coming now? Al for once wished that he was educated in the field of obstetrics and not alchemy. 

“ALPHONSE!” Winry screamed. 

Al almost dropped the pot he was pulling out of the cabinet. 

“Coming!” He shouted. He dropped the pot into the sink and turned on the warm water. Then he turned tail and ran down the hall to Winry. 

“Al!” she yelled, her face scrunched up in pain. 

“I’m here. I’m here.” He said soothingly. “Dr. Hogrebe should be here any minute.” 

As if on cue, someone knocked at the front door. “That should be her.” Al said and jogged out of the room. 

He turned off the faucet before the pot could over flow and opened the front door. Dr. Hogrebe stood there with her doctor’s bag and stethoscope. 

“Hello, Alphonse.” She greeted with a smile as Al let her in. “How is Winry holding up?” 

“GAAAH!” Winry screamed. 

“Does that answer your question?” Al sighed. 

Dr. Hogrebe nodded and Al led her to the room. Winry was breathing deeply. Dr. Hogrebe walked across the room to her. 

“Do you have some hot water ready?” she asked Al. 

“Yeah.” Al said. “I’ll be in with it soon.” 

“You might want to hurry.” She said, peeking under Winry’s dress at her dilation. “We’re a lot closer than I thought.” 

Al didn’t need any more said. He was out of there like a bullet from a gun. 

He reached the kitchen in record time. Even though he wasn’t going to be a father any time soon, he still had this feeling that he had to protect Winry. He wondered if Ed would be able to stay calm through all this or if he’d be in just as a tizzy as himself. 

Al lifted the pot slowly so as to not spill any of the water. He fought the urge to jump when Winry screamed again. 

“Alphonse!” Dr. Hogrebe yelled over Winry. “Hurry with the water!” 

Al quickly shuffled down the hall, careful not spill the water. 

“Here you go.” He grunted as he pushed the bedroom door open with his elbow. Dr. Hogrebe nodded her thanks, but kept her undivided attention to Winry’s dilation.

“We’re a lot closer than I thought.” She said to herself. “Bring the water over here Alphonse.” 

Al did as he was told. He set the pot down gently next to Dr. Hogrebe, walked silently to the corner of the room, and sat down Indian style. 

That was the theory anyway.

What really happened was right after Al set the pot down, Winry had another contraction. She screamed like bloody murder. Al’s already shaky knees suddenly gave out and he landed face first into the pot of burning hot water. 

“Everyone, calm down!” Dr. Hogrebe yelled over the commotion. She looked at Al and Winry. “Honestly, she’s only having a baby. No reason to get so uptight.” 

She turned her attention back to Winry. “Is the contraction gone?” she asked. Winry shook her head. 

“No… It’s definitely still there.” 

“Ok.” Dr. Hogrebe said. “Just wait till it passes.” 

“Ah-I can’t take this much longer!” Winry hollered. She refused to let it show, but there wasn’t anything in this world that she wanted more than Ed at her side. 

“I know, dear. I know.” Dr. Hogrebe said passively as she checked Winry’s dilation for the last time. “Okay,” she said. “Once this contraction is over, get ready to push.”

Excitement pulsed through Winry’s nerves. Her baby was about to be born. The fact hit her like a ton of bricks. Ever since her water broke, she’d known that the baby would be born today, but she had never really thought about it. After nine months and four days; Edward will be so proud!

Lightning seemed to ignite in her belly. 

“Here comes another one.” She groaned as the contraction hit her. “Oh my god. It HUUURTS!!” Sweat plastered her hair to her forehead. 

“Push Winry!” Dr. Hogrebe yelled over Winry’s howls. “Push!”

“I can’t.” she screamed. But even as she said it, she found herself pushing as hard as she could. She thought about Ed’s face when he’d see a picture of the baby. He’d be so elated, but crushed that he hadn’t been able to be there. 

“Just a little more!” Dr. Hogrebe said, almost to herself. “Al, hand me a towel.” 

Al brought the doctor a towel and stood by her side to watch. 

“Stay focused on the contraction, Winry.” Dr. Hogrebe said without missing a beat. “Stop pushing for a second.”

“What?” Winry asked bewildered, but she fought the involuntary urge to push. She felt Dr. Hogrebe reach her hand up and grab something. “I wanna push!” she yelled. 

“I know. I’m unwrapping the umbilical cord from around the baby’s head.” The doctor said. “Go ahead now.”

With one huge grunt, Winry pushed her baby out into the world. The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of an almighty wail. 

Winry panted as she watched Dr. Hogrebe cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a clean towel. “And it’s a girl.” She said, putting Winry’s little girl in her arms. Al got over his initial shock of seeing so much blood come out of one place and said hello to his niece. 

“Hey there, baby girl.” He cooed and marveled at the tiny hand that reached up to touch his face. “I’m your Uncle Alphonse and I am so happy to meet you.”

“Sarah.” Winry said. “Sarah Ann Elric.” 

Al looked at her. “That’s your mom’s name,” he said. Winry only nodded and kissed her head. Sarah was a good name. It really seemed to fit her. She had Ed’s hair without a doubt and a possibility of Winry’s eyes.

“Is there a camera I could use?” the doctor asked. “I think Ed would want a picture of this.”

Winry nodded and pointed to the dresser. “There should be one in there.”

Nobody even thought of the possibility that Ed would never see that picture. They all thought he was coming home in just over two months. 

What they didn’t know is, at that very moment, a fatal bomb was set off by a careless Private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Winry says it's time and Al flips out XD   
> -Winry does a lot of screaming (understandably)  
> -It's a little girl named Sarah Ann  
> -No one is aware that Ed may or may not have been involved in an accidental bombing...


	4. Possibility

“Mrs. Elric?” the strange officer questioned. 

“Yes.” 

“I have a message for you from Central.” He said as he pulled out an envelope with the Fuhrer’s seal on it and handed it to her. “Fuhrer Mustang would like to see you as soon as possible.” 

Winry was about to rip it open when she was suddenly aware that there was someone standing in her doorway. “Oh, where are my manners?” she said quickly. “Please do come in.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Said the soldier as he stepped into the neat house. Winry eyed him warily, but said nothing. She opened the letter and read the short message.

“Come to Central ASAP. Signed, Fuhrer Roy Mustang.” Inside was a ticket to Central for this afternoon. 

“Do you know why the Fuhrer wants to see me?” Winry asked, not looking up from the letter. The soldier shook his head.

“No ma’am. My only orders were to deliver the letter to you and escort you back to Central.” He replied like he had practiced it. Winry nodded slowly. 

“Well,” she sighed hurriedly. “I guess I’ll go pack for a few days. Wait here.”

“Yes ma’am.” The soldier said with a curt, but polite nod. 

“What could Mustang want?” Winry thought aloud as she climbed the stairs up to her room. “Why does he want me there so soon? Did something happen to Edward?” She stopped in her tracks. “Is he hurt? Is he…?” She shook her violently. With newfound urgency, Winry flew down the hallway and into her room. She packed only the necessities and changed into something more presentable. Then she went to Sarah’s room to change her diaper and pack the baby-bag.

“You are such a cute little baby. Yes you are. Yes you are.” Winry drabbled to her child. Sarah gurgled and laughed. “Come on, baby. We’re going on a little trip.” She said softly, trying not to let her worry show through. 

When she came down the stairs with her suitcase in one arm and Sarah in the other, the soldier stood up and took the suitcase from her. 

“Are you ready?” he asked as if she had a choice. Winry looked at the clock. 

_Alphonse will be here soon._ She thought. 

“Yes. Just a moment; I need to write my brother-in-law a note.” She said as she grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper.

“Took an urgent trip to Central.” She wrote as she expertly balanced Sarah on her hip. “Call you when I get there,” and taped it on the icebox where she knew he’d see it. 

“Alright, I’m ready now.” she said, turning back to the soldier who nodded curtly. 

Minutes after Winry’s train left, Alphonse walked in the back door. 

“Winry, I’m here!” he shouted. His call was met with silence. “Winry?” he shouted again. “That’s weird. Where could she be?” 

He decided to look outside. Maybe she was relaxing out in the sunlight. He passed through the kitchen and noticed the note Winry left him. 

“Took an urgent trip to Central.” Al’s heart stopped. Then he saw the envelope with Mustang’s seal on it. He grabbed the letter and felt his face go white. 

Al immediately picked up the phone and called Mustang on his private phone line.

“Hello. This is Mustang.”

“Roy. Why did you call Winry to Central?”

“Well, Alphonse.” The Fuhrer had the gall to sound pleasantly surprised. “I thought you were the more patient, less prone to blowing up brother.”

“Mustang.” Al seethed. “Why did you call Winry?”

Roy was silent for a few moments. “Because, Elric, your brother might very well be dead.”

Fear found its way into the young man’s heart. “So why did you call her to Central?” Al asked for the third time. His hand gripped the phone so hard that his whole hand turned white. “You don’t have his body, do you?”

“That’s just it.” Roy said. “We don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“The body that we have is so marred that we can’t identify it. We think it’s Edward, but we had to ask a family member to come and tell us if it is.”

Al was horrified. “So you asked a young woman to come identify her husband’s torn up body.” His hand was turning purple. “Are you out of your mind?! Why didn’t you ask me?”

“We need someone who knows Edward’s physical appearance best.” Roy explained calmly. “Not to get too graphic, but being Ed’s wife, Winry would know every mark, scar, and blemish on his body. She’s the only one who can tell us for sure.”

Alphonse was completely livid. Of all the idiotic things he’s seen in his life, this had to be the worst. “She just had a baby a few weeks ago. Edward’s baby.” Alphonse said, trying his best to remain calm. “Do you realize what this might do to her?”

Roy didn’t respond right away. What Al didn’t realize was that the Fuhrer had taken the phone away from his ear and was staring at the shredded body of a man whose only feature that one could definitely determine was his golden hair. He lifted the phone back up to speak. “I can only imagine.”


	5. Unawares

Winry tried to keep Sarah quiet most of the way. She received a lot of dirty looks from the other passengers. The officer hadn’t said a word the whole way; other than when Winry had said she had to use the restroom. He had insisted that he follow her. 

“I should go change her diaper.” Winry said and stood up. The soldier started to follow her. “No. Please. I can handle it.” 

“The Fuhrer gave me direct orders to make sure you arrive to Central.” He said curtly, but not impolitely. “And I intend to do just that.”

Winry sighed. “Fine.” She relented. “Just don’t follow me inside this time.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Winry turned her head before she rolled her eyes. Sarah wriggled and scrunched up her face. Winry quickly hugged her to her chest to muffle the scream and avoided all glares from the other passengers. She could almost hear their thoughts swirling around in the air above their heads. 

_“Why can’t she keep that baby quiet?”_

_“My children never acted that way.”_

_“She’s not fit to be a mother.”_

If she had been married to anyone other than Edward Elric, then some of the comments might have hurt. But listening to Ed harp about how she’s THE gearhead automail mechanic and whatnot has steeled her for things like this. 

In the small bathroom with a tiny table in the corner, Winry breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned against the door and thought about why Mustang would have wanted her to come to Central. 

“It has to be about Ed.” She concluded. “There’s no other reason that I can think of.” She placed Sarah down on the table and reached in her big, blue bag for a much needed diaper. “What could have happened?” She wrung her hands before undoing Sarah’s diaper. “I refuse to think that he could have died. There is no way a man like him could be killed so easily.” Sarah gurgled as Winry lifted her feet and wiped her backside. “What could have happened?”

“Miss Winry?” the soldier knocked on the door. “Are you still in there?”

Winry thought Ed had just been complaining when he said that having body guard was a pain. He had gone on and on about how they follow you everywhere and he had leaned in close to whisper in her ear, “They even watch you sleep.”

“Now I understand what your daddy was saying.” she said to Sarah. Winry doubted that Sarah could understand what she was telling her, but it comforted her to know that there was someone here to listen to her talk. 

“Yes.” She called out. “I’m almost finished.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the soldier escorted Winry to the Fuhrer’s private estate, she was greeted by a very happy, but very serious Mrs. Riza Mustang with her toddler son trailing behind her. 

“Hello, Winry.” She said warmly and smiled when she saw Sarah. “Oh, Winry! She’s an absolute doll!” 

Winry rocked her baby back and forth proudly. Some mothers would say, “Most of the time.” or “Only when she’s asleep.” Not Winry; she could go on and on about her little girl. 

“How was the trip?”

Winry checked behind her to make sure the soldier wasn’t listening. “A pain. Remind me to listen to what Edward has to complain about before I make my own judgment.”

Riza laughed, but if not for all the years of knowing her, Winry would have missed the look of worry and nervous anticipation flash across her brown eyes. She covered her notice by focusing her attention on the mini-Roy hiding behind his mother’s skirt. 

“Hi there!” she said with friendly smile. The little boy shrunk even farther back so that Winry had to cock her head to see him. “What’s your name?”

The boy looked up at Riza who smiled and nodded. He stared back at Winry, watching her through midnight black eyes. “Maes.” 

Winry smiled. It was just like Mustang to name his first born child after his best friend. She just hoped that Maes would still have a father at age three. Riza seemed to know what Winry was thinking and quickly changed the subject.

“Well,” She said with what looked like a sincerely genuine smile. “I had the staff prepare a special room just for you.”

Sarah chose that moment to start crying again. Winry tried to quiet her and smiled apologetically to Riza. “Thank you.” she sighed. “I won’t lie and tell you that it wasn’t necessary.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In her room, Winry put Sarah down for a nap while she unpacked and tried to make more sense of what was going on. When she was in her teens, she would get made fun of for her blonde hair. She was no stranger to the term, “dumb blonde.” After a while, she learned to ignore it. Even though it really didn’t hurt her at all, she would always vow to prove that she was many things and dumb was not one of them. 

This was one of those times. 

“Al was pretty nervous when Edward sent that one letter before Sarah was born. He looked a little shaken after he read his. And when I tried to find out why, I couldn’t find his letter.” Over the past ten months, Winry had decided that hearing her own voice as she thought was better than hearing silence. “And then Al looked so uncomfortable that I was talking about why Ed got promoted.”

She made her way to the phone on the dresser. “I think I might know what’s going on.” she said to herself. “And Al is going to answer some of my questions.”

She dialed the house number and waited as it rang. 

“Rockbell Automail, how may I help you?”

“Hello Alphonse.” Winry said dryly. She could almost hear him tense up and lose the power to speak. “How are you?”

“Winry.” He gasped. “Are you alright?”

Winry sighed. “I’m good. I made it to Central just fine.”

“That’s good to hear.” 

“You sound a little winded, Al. Is everything alright?”

Al waited just long enough before answering for Winry to know that something was horribly wrong. “Everything’s fine.”

“Al,” She laid the _don’t mess with me_ voice on thick. “What’s going on?”

Again, there was just enough of a pause to send her into a slight panic. “I don’t think I should be the one to tell you…”

“Alphonse Elric!” she struggled to keep her voice from raising to high. “You tell me what’s going on right now or so help me, I will spill your blood all over kingdom come!” 

“Winry, please don’t make me.” he sounded almost broken. “Please don’t.” 

There was a silence so thick with uncertainty and fear that Winry felt it settle on her back in the space right between her shoulder blades. 

“Al,” she whispered into the phone. “Is this about Ed?”

No response. 

“Is he hurt?”

Again, nothing. 

Winry bit her lip in anguish as she slowly placed the phone back on the stand. Tears burned behind her eyes and she thought about little Sarah who slept happily on the bed, so peaceful and oblivious to the fact that she might never meet her father. 

A knock at the door broke her out of her frightening reveries. 

“Yes?” she called out, furiously wiping at her eyes. “Who is it?”

“It’s the Fuhrer.” Mustang’s muffled voice came through the door. 

Winry quickly brushed any loose hair out of her face and plastered a smile on her trembling lips. It was with an almost beaming smile that she greeted her visitor. 

“Hello, Roy.” She said as she stepped out of the room and shut the door slightly. 

“Mrs. Elric.” He tipped his hat in a way that reminded Winry of a cowboy. “We have much to discuss.” 

Winry felt fingers of ice clench around her heart painfully. “Is it about Edward?” she heard herself ask. 

Cold black eyes regarded her for a moment as if determining just how much pain the sheer nerve of her will could take. 

He nodded once. It was all she needed. She could feel her knees begin to wobble and her head pound with rushing blood. 

Edward was dead.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry for the disappearance... But allow me to try to explain myself. 

I was issued a school leased computer that I either had to turn back into the Tech Team or buy for at lease 260 bucks... lemme tell you, NOT worth it...   
So I have been without a computer until I can get a new one ordered. 

But hey, while you're waiting for me to update, go check out Sirana's Fall Out fic. It's SUPER good!!!

Anywho, I am really sorry about the no explanation and all... I hope I haven't pissed you all off too much to keep reading my fic... :S

Thanks sooooo much. You guys are da bomb!!!

EpicOfMe


End file.
